


Facade

by Kaein88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaein88/pseuds/Kaein88
Summary: This is my contribution to Valentine's Day.Sorry for being late.Clarke comes home from work. The place is a mess and WTF is up with all of Lexa's gifts?OrAll the gifts Lexa got 'wrong' and the one gift that was priceless.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizNY31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizNY31/gifts), [Northern_Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Insanity/gifts).



Lexa waited for Clarke to arrive home from work. She couldn’t be bothered to tidy up their apartment she doubted that Clarke would be either. Their dirty clothes from last nights very enjoyable activities all over the place, dishes rinsed but not washed sitting in the sink. The clothes had been washed but the whites hadn’t been separated and that’s not to mention the biggest ugliest cardboard box Lexa had ever seen off centre in the dining room. It looked dirty and tattered like a cat had been digging its claws into it over and over again.

Lexa had a single rose and a smallish rectangular wrapped present on the table. This was fucking perfect. 

Actually it wasn’t. Clarke hated roses. Calling them cliche and boring because roses were expected on Valentines Day. Oops. Too late to do anything now. Clarke was due home any minute. 

Knowing how Clarke liked nutella she began making a nutella sandwich as Clarke entered the apartment. She turned around to hand her, her sandwich. “Thank you.” came the terse response. Lexa looked at Clarke and Clarke did not look happy. Lexa was unaffected by Clarke’s apparent displeasure and she gracefully reached over to get the gift and the rose and placing it in front of her.

Lexa could read the disappointment clouding Clarke’s eyes as she took in the rose despite the smile on her lips and the kiss that Lexa received.

“Happy Valentines Day Lover.” Lexa murmured. She watched Clarke ruffle through her bag searching for something. It was her own gift. She was so caught up in carefully unwrapping (without tearing) the paper she hadn’t noticed Clarke beginning to open Lexa’s gift to her.

Clarke had obviously put in a lot of thought into the gift. It was a necklace with a broken infinity symbol. She recalled how Clarke had asked her about that design she had been doodling. “That we never stay the same. We just keep on going down the never ending road of life. Evolving as we go.” Lexa was touched. She almost felt bad.

She raised her eyes to Clarke to find her frowning at Lexa’s own gift to her. A bulk packet of batteries. “Uh, thanks Lex.” Came the shaky response.

Lexa forced a smile, and gently took one of Clarke’s hands guiding her to the box that was an eyesore. “For you.”

Clarke tiredly arched an eyebrow at her then dubiously analysed the box. Wordlessly she opened the flaps and huffed in frustration. Inside there were a number of smaller cardboard boxes with styrofoam to fill in the remaining space. 

“Don’t shake them.” Lexa warned.

She watched as Clarke selected a box and opened it. Three potatoes. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed, but she said nothing and handed the potatoes to Lexa who began to dice them and put them in a saucepan with water as Clarke selected another smaller box.

This time it held a couple of carrots and a small variety packet of green vegetables, Clarke remained silent as she passed them to Lexa. Like the potatoes, Lexa began to prepare them.

Clarke chose a third box. A bottle of cheap wine. Lexa recalled that Clarke disliked wine. She was more of a champagne person. Double oops. Clarke’s mouth twitched downwards. But again said nothing and she put the wine in the fridge.

Another box, a dildo. Obviously what the batteries were for.

Another box. Some high quality charcoal pieces. This time Clarke’s mouth twitched upwards. Lexa started frying off the chicken breasts she pulled out of the fridge.

Another box revealed a ream of paper.

Another box, a pair of running shoes, not in Clarke’s size but in Lexa’s size.

Clarkes blue eyes were watery and red rimmed.

There were no more boxes. The original big box looked like it only had the styrofoam pieces left in it.

Clarke gave Lexa a weak smile. “Thanks Lex. I guess you’re doing dinner tonight?” She asked the obvious. Lexa hummed in confirmation and Clarke leaned over to kiss the side of her mouth.

Clarke left the room commenting how she needed a shower. By the time she was finished and dressed Lexa’s chicken, veggies and mashed potato was served and ready to eat. They sat at the table. Clarke shifted the food around on her plate. Lexa had a forkful of food half way to her mouth as she asked “So how was your day?”

“It was good, but busy. We had to reorganise the display room. Did you enjoy your day off?”

Lexa gave a small smile. “I did. I needed it. I didn’t know how I was going to organise Valentines Day for you without it.”

“Thanks for dinner Lex. It is delicious.”

After their meals had finished Clarke stood up ready to clear the table. 

Lexa shook her head and said softly “Clarke, you missed a box.”

The blonde chewing the inside of her cheek, turned to look at her. Not that Clarke was ungrateful. The effort Lexa put into dinner was very appreciated. Clarke wasn’t sure what to make of Lexa’s gifts though. She shook her head to herself. She’s being selfish. Lexa obviously put time and thought into organising this. That alone showed how much Lexa loved her.

Clarke bent over the rifled through the box, she eventually took to bringing over the kitchen bin and transferring handfuls of the styrofoam from the box to the bin. Eventually she spotted the box Lexa mentioned. Tiny. No wonder she missed it. 

She unwrapped it and gasped. Tears ran down her face, not ones of disappointment or frustration but of happiness.

“Clarke, there’s no one else on this planet who would put up with me. I love you, and you make me a better person. I would be so honoured if you would spend the rest of your life with me. I am yours. Now and forever. Will you marry me?” 

Clarke spun around to see Lexa on her knees with a playful yet hopeful smile on her face, and the blonde yanked her up kissing her. “Yes, you asshole. Yes.” She grabbed the dildo and they tore off each other's clothes on their way to the bedroom.


End file.
